


San Petersburgo

by Kostya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostya/pseuds/Kostya
Summary: AU.Iván se prepara para uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida: el matrimonio de su hermana menor. Las flores ya están listas, su traje esta terminado, el pastel esta encargado ¿Qué falta? Problemas, de la talla más grande que existen y de la mano de un completo desconocido.





	San Petersburgo

Cuando Iván se ofreció a ayudar en la boda de su hermana, lo que nunca se esperó fue que lo terminaran involucrando tanto o más que al propio novio.

Había tenido que ir con ellos a la florista a escoger las flores para la boda y recepción, también había visto tantas muestras de telas con diferentes texturas y tonalidades que aún estaba impresionado de la cantidad de formas que hay para decir “rosado” (eso de “coral y salmón” era una estupidez, era un mismo color). También había ido al restaurante a probar parte del menú y había tenido una pequeña discusión con el chef sobre cuál era el mejor caviar para acompañar las tostadas de pan de centeno.

Había tenido que ir a la sastrería para acompañar al novio a ver el traje, había ido a la modista para ver a su hermana menor en un hermoso vestido blanco que le saco lágrimas, había ido a las distintas iglesias de San Petersburgo para ver disponibilidades de horario y de los sacerdotes, había… había… había hecho demasiadas cosas, muchas más de las que estaba seguro que le tocarían hacer para su propia boda, si es que algún día se casaba.

Pero todo fuera por ver a Natasha feliz. Y para que Katerina dejara de molestarlo, aun cuando no era ella quien se estaba casando su hermana mayor era la que se había transformado en una especie de monstruo que solo pedía perfección y que hasta lo había puesto a dieta para que pudiera verse bien en su traje para cuando le tocara acompañar a Natasha al altar.

Esa mañana de sábado tocaba ir a hacer la última prueba al sastre para probarse su traje. Había amanecido con una desagradable resaca luego de haber ido a beber con un par de amigos la noche anterior y hubiera dejado lo de la prueba para el lunes si no fuera porque su hermana había comenzado a llamarlo desde las siete de la mañana para insistirle en que no se quedara dormido y se levantara de una vez.

Cerró la puerta del auto con la cadera mientras se comía una bolsa de galletas que no era ni baja en grasas y calorías, lo cual le producía una secreta satisfacción por saber que se estaba saltando la estricta dieta a la cual le habían obligado a meterse. Aún no lo entendía, la que tenía que lucirse ese día era su hermana, no él.

Luego de haber disfrutado hasta la última miga, tiro la bolsa a la basura y entró a la sastrería con la satisfacción de saber que además de haberse comido una bolsa de galletas tamaño familiar, estaba llegando diez minutos tarde.

Apenas si había alcanzado a saludar al viejo que atendía el lugar cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y pudo saber exactamente quién era: Katerina. Trato de ignorarlo tanto como pudo, al menos para poder probarse el condenado traje tranquilo, pero cuando recién se había puesto los pantalones la insistencia era tanta y el sonidito del aparato ya le parecía tan irritante a su adolorida cabeza que acabó por ceder y responder el maldito celular.

“¿Estas en la sastrería ya? Son las diez y veinte Vanya, la cita era a las diez, ya sabes que al señor Pryot no le gustan que sean impuntuales”.

─ Si Katenka, estoy en la sastrería ─respondió con toda la paciencia que era capaz de tener Iván. Amaba a sus hermanas, ambas por igual, pero en esos momentos prefería hablar con Natasha que era la novia en vez de Katerina─ De hecho tengo medio traje puesto ya.

“¿Medio traje? No hagas esperar al señor Pyotr y termina de vestirte de una vez”

Iván necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no usar el sarcasmo que ameritaba la situación y acabó por cortar la llamada para dejar el teléfono a un lado y seguir vistiéndose. Para cuando salió del probador un impaciente señor Pyotr ya le estaba esperando con sus alfileres y cintas de medir.

Se paró sobre el pequeño escaño que había en la habitación frente a un espejo triple y dejo que el viejo hiciera lo que debiera, escuchando sus murmuraciones entre dientes mientras cambiaba la altura de los pantalones, lo cual parecía que era el único cambio que faltaba.

Se miró al espejo, bastante conforme con el resultado, el pantalón de color negro, la camisa blanca con cuello italiano, la corbata de un tono azulado junto con el chaleco clásico y la chaqueta en un mismo color con los pantalones. Se veía bien, aunque ni lejos de lo bien que se vería su hermana pequeña en su precioso vestido blanco.

Sintiéndose un poco más contento con la idea de lo poco que faltaba para la boda, apenas una semana más, la resaca ya no le pareció tan terrible.

Una hora después ya tenía su traje completo en el colgador protegido y se despidió del señor Pyotr.

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a salir de la tienda cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo y por el bien de su cordura decidió no ignorarlo esta vez, además ya sabía que cuanto más demorara en responder más histérica estaría su hermana y eso solo significaba que la llamada se iba a alargar más de lo que le gustaría.

─ Katenka, ya tengo el traje listo, voy para mi casa ahora ─dijo antes de darle tiempo a su hermana de preguntar cualquier cosa─ ¿Qué desayune…? Las… las tostadas de pan integral por supuesto, tal como dice la dieta que amablemente pegaste en la puerta de mi refrigerador… No estoy siendo sarcástico, de verdad fue muy amable incluso haber destacado en rojo todo lo que no puedo comer, tranquila, no voy engordar en la semana que queda.

Quitó la alarma del auto y puso con cuidado el traje en el asiento de atrás antes de cerrar la puerta, mientras seguía hablando con su hermana en lo único que podía pensar era en cuanto le gustaría ir a tomar un segundo desayuno en la cafetería que estaba a dos manzanas de donde se encontraba él.

Mientras abría la puerta del chofer, un sujeto chocó con él y le gruñó que se hiciera a un lado mientras se iba corriendo por la calle, tirándole el teléfono al suelo. Iván se apresuró a recoger el teléfono de la escarchada solera solo para descubrir la pantalla rota y blanca, sin querer dar más señales de vida. Al menos ahora Katenka ya no podría seguirlo molestando por el resto del día…

Se subió a su auto dando un portazo, tirando su celular al asiento trasero con fastidio para luego frotarse las sienes de forma cansada. Necesitaba un analgésico para su dolor de cabeza y una buena taza de té negro muy dulce junto con algún pastelillo, seguro podría comprar algo de camino a casa.

Puso la música en la radio y echó a andar el auto, pensando en las posibilidades de pastelerías que podría visitar para llevarse algo a casa, se lo había ganado después de todo, había conseguido el traje, había mantenido su peso y era imposible que pudiera engordar de aquí a una semana más. De hecho se lo había ganado tanto que se iba a comprar todo un pastel y un par de galletas para esconder más tarde en el auto.

Luego de unos quince minutos conduciendo, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor estuvo seguro de ver una mano humana sobresaliendo por entre el asiento trasero del auto, lo cual lo hizo frenar de forma brusca y causar que el vehículo que venía atrás casi acabara estampado contra él. Volvió a mirar rápidamente hacía el asiento trasero para descubrir que no había nada y luego de un par de profundas respiraciones recién comenzó a escuchar los insultos del conductor de atrás que parecía realmente irritado.

Luego de haberle pedido disculpas y que el otro sujeto sin nada de respeto le hiciera unos cuantos comentarios sobre la profesión de su madre, pudo retomar el camino. Quizás había sido el cansancio lo que le había provocado ver eso, el cansancio junto con la resaca. Lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era comprar algo para comer y volver a su casa para poder acostarse y dormir las horas que le hacían falta.

Una hora después, cuando al fin estaciono en la cochera de su casa sintió que su día ya estaba acabando y ni siquiera le importó que ni siquiera era medio día. Ahora se iba a quedar en casa, de preferencia en su cama, y ni siquiera Katenka lo iba a molestar.

Tomo la caja con el pastel, la bolsa con su traje y luego recordó que su maletín desde el día anterior que andaba en la cajuela del auto. Equilibrando con mucho cuidado tanto el pastel como el traje con una sola mano abrió la puerta de la cajuela solo para que todo se le cayera al suelo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre acurrucado allí.


End file.
